zenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fence Post Beats
THE MONKEY WRENCH The rapid deterioration of Earth is clearly evident. Natural disasters hit the Earth every week. People fear for their lives. They don’t know how long they will survive. This increases the already high violence and crime rates. People do anything for survival. Someone people turn to the chip to help them cope with the chaos in the world. The chip allows them to focus on themselves and not what’s going on around them. It also makes me more conscious about doing things for the larger good. Everything from their eating habits to their views on life are altered. But everything changes when the largest tsunami in history creeps up on Hawaii amidst a hurricane. The icebergs across the world are almost completely melted. This causes the sea levels to rise drastically. The tsunami completely destroys the islands. Leaving everything and everyone left demolished. It is then almost completely submerged in water. People begin to panic once they realize the vulnerable '''state of the Earth. ENTER BIZARRO WORLD Once the 100,000 people are selected, they prepare to set off to Mars. They gather their stuff and say their good byes to their friends and family members. They embark on this '''6 month journey '''to Mars. When they get there, they see the foundation for the Welcome Center laid. They are separated into the 8 sectors of society. They work in their industries and begin to put down the groundwork for society. They create systems and processes that people will use for generations to come. They also finish building and setting up the 1st greenhouse, that was started during the STEC scientists experimental testing. Because people adjusted their lifestyles on Earth, the adjustment wasn’t a huge on Mars. The main thing they had to get used to was the change in oxygen and gravity. They weren’t used to stay in doors for such long period of times. It was also weird to have an oxygen supply when doing things despite having perfectly fine health. But, they realized that’s what they have to do to survive. Everything for them was about the larger good. They realized they were making sacrifices so that future generations wouldn’t have to. They were okay with, actually, they were excited about it because they viewed it as fulfilling their duty to contribute to society. GRANDE SUCCESS '''Establishment of initial Sustainable Dome- the Central City. The original Zenonites have been on Mars for several months now. They have made great progress setting things up and building the foundation. By this time there were 2 greenhouses completed and another in the works. The construction workers we’re about 80% done with the first dome for sector 1. They worked extremely hard to get to where they were. They were looking forward to their first competition. It took about another 2 months to complete the roofing and proper insulate the dome. The process is very rigorous preparing the place to withstand the elements on Mars. Finally, the finished the dome. This was huge, because it affirmed the fact that Mars was livable. It proved to Zenonites and people on Earth that they could live permanently and comfortably on Mars. It was a huge stepping stone for the society. Things started to come together. People were able to live in various places across the land. This also allowed more people to come to Mars. Once they determined it successful and safe, they began picking the next group of people to come help build Mars. This was the beginning of what would be a prosperous civilization. ALL-IN The Zenon community continued to thrive. As more sectors were built, more people came to the planet. The community was growing, but maintaining its integrity. Everyone that came there did so for a purpose. They fulfilled their purpose each and every day. Because, everyone was doing what they were destined to do, they were extremely happen. They didn’t complain or ask questions, they did what was right. Each year a new dome was built, meaning a new city, a new industry, a new community was added to this society. As it expanded, it got more diverse, it got stronger, and most certainly got better. STEC’s technology continuously evolved, so each dome was better than the last. Eventually, the construction works completed the last dome and the population officially hit 1 billion. It was a day of celebration for everyone. They finally established home on Earth. Everything was setting out to be just like STEC and Mr.Dixen planned. This was the ultimate sign to the world, that Mars was a plausible place to live. Once they showed, that they were capable of housing and working with 1 billion people, some of the countries that were on the fence about sending their citizens to Mars, were convinced that it was a good idea. This included Germany, France, Argentina, Indonesia, Philippines, Japan and many others. This was a great accomplishment for STEC. Now they had international support for their plan. They knew with this support they not only had a chance of creating a diverse, pure and utopian society, but they also had a chance of save Earth before humans destroyed it. They worked hard to double the amount of people they were bringing to Mars once the domes were finished. They really wanted to get the society full established as quickly as possible, and now they could finally do that. VENTI FAILURE The ongoing evacuations to Mars stop unexpectedly stop due to a conflict with Space E and STEC. Chips where being hacked from Earth by a known criminal as the Chip Assassin. Of course, not everyone liked the idea of pureness. Space E wasn’t the only group of people who hated STEC and their pureness movement. STEC knew this, so took extreme caution when crating the protection of their operating system for the chips. They didn’t create access to certain capabilities to respect the privacy of the users, but also so people who shouldn’t have the information couldn’t get access to it. But a former Space E employee was on a mission to bring the organization down. He had lost his family, his job and hi hope and attributed it all to the chip. So, he tried for several weeks to attack the system and was successful. And just when he was about to give up and end it all, he did it. He hacked the chips. Because the firewall was strong, he didn’t get access to people’s inner thoughts and information. But he did mess up… This sent STEC into a frenzy. Jared Dixen was highly upset that there was a security breech in his beloved system. He immediately stopped the evacuations from Earth to Mars. This sent panic around Earth. They began to not only doubt the chips, but the utopia and its ideals as well. People refused to use their chips, and even wanted them removed. Many of the impure people refused to ever go to Mars or strive for pureness. They felt STEC let everyone down. Before this incident, they seemed to be the best, safest, most pure company but after, they appeared to be like any other company. Selling people unrealistic dreams and giving them what they need/want to hear. The adoption of the chip nearly stopped and the amount of complaints hit a record high. The progression of Zenon was halted and Jared’s sacred idea of pureness was tainted (fell apart) on Earth. SOAPBOX REVISITED The natural disasters continue to be a problem for Earth and its people. The latest threat is Australia. People frantically evacuated the continent. After weeks of heavy rains the country started flooding tremendously. This caused devastating landslides. Entire buildings and homes fell into the ground below. This caused a humongous tsunami to erupt. The tsunami was predicted to be bigger than the one that wiped out Hawaii. A couple days later, it came up over the island and took out the island from east to west. It was submerged into the ocean, as if it never existed. This frighten people more than anything had in the pass. Everyone on Earth felt like they were going to die within a few weeks. This was a wake-up call to humans, that the Earth was on its last legs and if there wasn’t a drastic change, they would lose it forever. It didn’t matter if you were rich, poor, white, Asian, gay, transgender – everyone’s risk for death was the same. So, they did what had to be done to survive. They worked together to make a change. Even Space E realized the severity of Earth’s condition and agreed to work with STEC to save the Earth. Space E began giving out chips to people on Earth who didn’t have them. With their help, the adoption rate was about 90%. The chips helped people cope with their reality and not stress about it. It helped them to instead focus on their self-development and achieving pureness. This naturally caused people to change their lifestyles and become more conscious about other people, the Earth and their health. MAIN EVENT SHOWDOWN After about 2 months, people began to see the positive effects of living a pure lifestyle on earth. People felt better, the crime rate went down, natural disasters became a little less frequent and people lived a better quality of life. They realized that Zenon in Mars was not only a wonderful idea, but it was actually attainable on Earth. Once they saw that it made a difference, they began to replicate the society on Mars. Their original motivation was fear, but as they became pure they understood that it was what was best for humanity and the earth. Space E took the big step and partnered with STEC, the UN and several countries’ governments and began creating Zenon on Earth. They built cities that replicated the structure of the ones on Mars. They had Welcome Centers, sectors, greenhouses and effectively, eco-friendly transportation. As they transitioned from being ultra-dependent on the chips, to finding pureness within themselves, they also transitioned their cities to communities. They gave up freedom and chaos for structure and pureness. As Earth became a part of Zenon, pure people from Mars felt more comfortable with coming back to earth. A couple years later when Dixen, termed it safe, people from Mars were allowed to go to Earth and vice versa. People got to reunite with their families, their friends and all their loved ones. People that had been separated “by the chip” were now brought together “by the chip” in the best possible state of their lives. It was a beautiful tome of reconciliation, reuniting and both societies were stronger because of it. Now people could be pure and be with their families. All the stress in the world, was pretty much gone and people lived pure and happy'. '